prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 30, 2013 Main Event results
The October 30, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Tampa Bay Times Forum in Tampa, Florida on October 29, 2013. Summary On the night before Halloween, the WWE Universe was in for an action-packed edition of WWE Main Event. Kofi Kingston did his best to survive against the monstrous Ryback, while Heath Slater tried to avoid the venomous bite of Santino Marella's Cobra. Fandango came face-to-face with the Frankenstein-ish Great Khali and Los Matadores charged into action with the costumed El Torito by their side. Kofi Kingston didn't have to worry about Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorhees chasing him down on the night before Halloween. He did, however, have a massive monster coming for him on WWE Main Event, in the form of Ryback. After an unsuccessful attempt at capturing the feisty El Torito on Raw, Heath Slater found himself across the ring from another Superstar with animalistic tendencies – Santino Marella, master of The Cobra. The 3MB frontman thought he was in for an easy night when his rival had a hard time kipping up off the mat. Santino, however, got to his feet and attacked. Marella clubbed Slater with a big clothesline before sending him retreating with the threat of The Cobra. Slater was busy mugging for his bandmates’ Instagrams while Santino struggled to skin the cat back into the ring. That gave Marella enough time to recover. After finally sticking the landing on a kip-up, Santino found the energy to get back on the offensive. Jinder Mahal tried to stop The Cobra from striking, only to get a faceful of scales himself. Santino evaded a diving Slater, then hit the wannabe rocker with The Cobra for the win. The ballroom dancer and The Punjabi Playboy clashed once again on Wednesday night, with both men (and their gal pals) out to prove that their dancing is superior. Fandango showed no fear following the opening bell, walking right up to Khali and chopping him across his massive chest. Unfortunately, the chop had no effect on the 7-foot giant, who dragged Fandango to the corner and battered him with a series of vicious elbows and huge chops. The fleet-footed Superstar drew Khali to the floor while he was recovering and pounced on the attack while The Punjabi Playboy lumbered back over the ropes. However, Fandango gloated a little too long, allowing Khali to get back to his feet and attack. Seeing the writing on the wall, Summer Rae leapt to the apron to distract the giant. Natalya raced over to end the bombshell's interference, yanking her from the apron. It was too late, though, as Fandango took advantage of the distraction, flooring Khali with a DDT and clocking him with his graceful top-rope legdrop for the victory. The fiery El Torito led Diego and Fernando into action for their WWE Main Event debut against the masked Los Locales. Los Matadores’ lightning-quick speed put them in control of the match early. They sent the heavier Local twirling around the ring with a dizzying array of arm drags and double-team maneuvers. Los Locales briefly jumped on offense after cutting off Fernando from his partner. Their attack didn't last long, as El Torito charged into the ring, leaping to the top rope and diving on to one of Los Locales at ringside. It was el fin for Los Locales, as Diego and Fernando were able to hit their trademark double-team move to pick up the victory. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Adrian Neville defeated Sami Zayn *Ryback defeated Kofi Kingston (14:08) *Santino Marella defeated Heath Slater (w/ Jinder Mahal & Drew McIntyre) (4:27) *Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) defeated The Great Khali (w/ Natalya & Hornswoggle) (3:34) *Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) defeated Los Locales (Los Locales #1 & Los Locales #2) (5:10) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_057_Photo_01.jpg ME_057_Photo_03.jpg ME_057_Photo_04.jpg ME_057_Photo_06.jpg ME_057_Photo_09.jpg ME_057_Photo_11.jpg ME_057_Photo_04-1-.jpg ME_057_Photo_06-1-.jpg ME_057_Photo_08-1-.jpg ME_057_Photo_10-1-.jpg ME_057_Photo_12.jpg ME_057_Photo_13-1-.jpg ME_057_Photo_29.jpg ME_057_Photo_30.jpg ME_057_Photo_31.jpg ME_057_Photo_32.jpg ME_057_Photo_34.jpg ME_057_Photo_36.jpg ME_057_Photo_42.jpg ME_057_Photo_43.jpg ME_057_Photo_44.jpg ME_057_Photo_45.jpg ME_057_Photo_47.jpg ME_057_Photo_48.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #57 results Category:2013 television events